


Eyes

by tearingbooks



Series: Out of the library in my head [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story, my attempt at suspence, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearingbooks/pseuds/tearingbooks
Summary: Short story





	Eyes

Her eyes, they ... unsettle me.   
Generally they are a olive-greenish colour, yet sometimes, when the light hits her eyes directly, they carry an colour that is nearly yellow. Together with her fierce red hair, they give her an almost predator like appearance. As if a beast hides within them.

The boys eyes aren't any better.  
Unlike his sisters, his are mesmerising. His orbs look as if they captured a still raging storm. Yet the moment the light fully hits them, the storm perishes and only a dull and empty grey is left.

They intice me. The chaoa within their eyes facinates me endlessly. But today, I hold nothing expect of fear for them,  
For they switched

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions/requests? Ask them in the comments!


End file.
